


One Night with Me and He’ll Know He’s Found God

by bumblefuck



Series: Fucking Blasphemy [2]
Category: Generation Kill, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblefuck/pseuds/bumblefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes Ray up on his offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night with Me and He’ll Know He’s Found God

Castiel finds Ray in the Humvee. It's night and Ray should be asleep, but here he is, sitting in the driver's seat trying to unfuck the comms before they have to move out. He starts when Castiel appears next to him in Brad's seat.

"Holy shit, homes! You almost gave me a heart attack with your freaky angel powers. Give a guy some warning." He doesn't seem so much angry as amused, though, and so Castiel says nothing.

"Find God yet?" Ray asks. Castiel shakes his head. "Why the hell are you looking for him here, anyway? God's not gonna hang around this shithole. There isn't even any decent pussy. If I were the Almighty I'd be off in Thailand, swimming in all the freaky strange I could get my hands on."

"I'll take that into account in my search for Him," Castiel says, and Ray looks up from the comms, surprised. He catches the small upturn of Castiel's lips and answers it with a grin.

"Holy crap, you do have a sense of humour!" Ray says. He gives a tug on the wires, frustrated. "Don't suppose you could use your mojo to unfuck this piece of shit, could you?"

"My grace does not work on machinery," Castiel tells him, and he slumps, dejected.

Suddenly, he brightens, sitting up in his seat and leaning over to Castiel.

"Well," he says, and it's slightly hesitant, though his grin is strong as ever, "I guess you'll just have to make it up to me then." His hand slides over Castiel's thigh to cup his crotch. His breath is hot over Castiel's lips, and the angel is suddenly very aware of just how close they are.

"Come on," Ray says, "even angels are allowed to have fun, aren't they?"

There's a pause, in which the night sounds of the desert are very loud in both their ears, and then Castiel answers Ray with a kiss.

Ray's grin is bright in the dark before he kisses back, tongue invading Castiel's mouth as his hands pull Castiel closer, tugging at his tie and pulling at the buttons of his shirt.

"These clothes are so not appropriate," he mutters into Castiel's mouth. He evidently decides to solve this problem by ripping Castiel's shirt open; buttons go everywhere. "Fuck," Ray says. "That'll be difficult to explain to Brad." He pushes Castiel's coats and shirt down over his shoulders and off, revealing Castiel's slightly pale chest before he kisses the angel again, fingers toying with one of Castiel's nipples, making the angel shiver in pleasure.

Castiel pulls Ray closer, sucking on the man's tongue and tugging at his shirt. It slides easily over Ray's head and Castiel takes a moment to admire his tattoos before lowering his head to bite at them. Ray hisses, his fingers fumbling with Cas' fly.

The angel moans when Ray's hand finds his cock, thrusting up into the circle of Ray's fist. He reaches out and pulls Ray closer, tugging him onto his lap to straddle his thighs. There's not a lot of space so Ray is pressed up against him. Ray's hard as well, cock straining in his uniform, and Castiel opens Ray's fly and wraps his hand around him. Ray gasps and groans and kisses him, hard and rough, as his hands fist in Cas' hair. His breath comes faster as he thrusts against the angel.

"Oh, shit, homes," he gasps as Castiel works his cock, first slowly then faster, "keep going. Yeah, like that. Oh, fuck." He hauls Castiel's head up to kiss him again, a hard clash of tongues and teeth. Castiel gives a sharp gasp when Ray wraps his hand around him again and starts to jack him, his hand finding the rhythm of Castiel's and matching it.

Castiel hears himself groan into Ray's mouth; he's not sure he's ever made that sound before. He feels a pressure building low in his belly, and it's not long before he comes all over them both, shooting over Ray's stomach and cock, as well as his own. Ray follows not long after, moaning through his orgasm as he kisses Castiel soppily.

They sit there for a minute before Ray climbs off Castiel's lap to slump back in the driver's seat. He pulls some baby wipes from one of the Humvee's many compartments and cleans himself off, tucking his cock back in his pants, then offers another to Castiel, who does the same. His shirt is still off and Castiel's eyes rake over his tattoos again; he is quite disappointed when Ray covers them up a moment later, green obscuring black ink over smooth flesh.

"Not that I don't appreciate it," Ray says, breath still coming a little harder than usual, "but why did you come to me? I thought you had a thing for Rudy." He waggles his eyebrows lewdly, making Castiel suddenly think of Dean. He resolutely quashes just how much he misses the hunter and turns back to the Marine next to him.

"I attempted to communicate my feelings to Rudy," Castiel says, "but he was... unreceptive. He said he was happily married, though he was flattered by the attention."

Ray laughs at that. "You got rejected, homes! Rudy turned down an angel! Ha! I know that motherfucker would only give it up for Jesus himself or something. Or Pappy." Then he goes still, laughter halting abruptly. "Wait – did you only come to me because Rudy turned you down? _I got Rudy's sloppy seconds?_ " He looks quite affronted, and Castiel wonders why for a second before Ray stabs a finger in his chest and says, "You can shove your head up your own ass, angel-boy. Maybe you'll find God up there!" He flounces from the vehicle and Castiel sighs.

He will never understand humans.


End file.
